User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 12: Rick and Morty vs Mr. Peabody and Sherman
Before the Battle: I changed up flow in the second verses, and I didn't do the team thing too well sorry. As well as I used show vs show mainly not movie vs show. This should explain who Mr. Peabody and Sherman are. ALSO I would LOVE IF YOU SUGGESTED! I NEED your suggestions. Title card and endslate card made by Elvis Color Coding: Rick is in green and Morty is in yellow and Mr Peabody is in grey and Sherman is in orange. Rick and Morty vs Mr. Peabody and Sherman: VS Rick and Morty: H-h-h *Burp* Heads up kid we're up against an AIDS show Y-y-y-you think this is gonna suck? fraid' so We will blast these fools make a dog slaughter cruel Smack this tool make him bleed worse than my drool And Sherman you're a germ and a vermin that's always squirmin' We're puttin' the hurtin' on this history bullshit you've been stirrin' Cause we're certain will win this kind of messy business Your show's a mess with technical issues that should diminish You're finished like your lack of fathering caused chomping We're stomping on these bunch of misfit fools who're flopping Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Sherman I think we have to deal some hurtin' Good cause I'm readying for closing the curtain And certain we'll break more than Rick's heart when we start You're more boring than your farts and your show's idiocy is hard Um your disgusting is off the charts more than graph paper art We're dealing with a retard who always gets the adventure in tar We're goin' hard against these overrated vastly hated dicks since we were created Your shows popularity has faded and demonstrated any idiot can have a show dictated Cause you're always on hiatus and you want people to hate us? Your Rick council is pus, mostly like your adventures a bust! Rick and Morty: I-I-I-I don't know Rick that was done poorly, now face my fury! D-d-d-d *Burp* Don't be rickdiculous Morty this dog's in his forties Of course his rhymes are less scary than his bites If you fight he'll end up saying goodnight What about the kid he's a bit of a wussy That pussy couldn't kick the shit out of a sissy Even the creator of this battle who's baffled says it's boring Leave the audience laughing, you'd rather leave them snoring! Exploring the inconstistencies is a easy conspicuity Which is more amusing than a brand dealers take over basically You boasted about how smart you both are, but use humor that's burpy Yeah and we just roasted this peabody and his little shermy! Mr. Peabody and Sherman: You lack the unity and we have immunity to wackness on our show Purge out some fricking sense in the flatness that is your blows That's right mr. P they can't show us what they've got Not hard considering there was nothing to be brought And we'll be melting you with laser rhymes that positively effect the gazers Taser this D. Brown and his less funny marty they're hardly hand raisers Yeah and we travel to times of degradation to bring them creation While you wreck futures with degradation to bring hellish sensation I mean just look at save summer what a bummer you dumb space lover Discover the fact even your mental hurting may never help recover! WHO WON? Who will be next? We'll See! Who Won? Rick and Morty Mr. Peabody and Sherman Tie Category:Blog posts